


Радость дара превыше его проклятья

by Lavender_Prime



Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Drama, Gen, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-23
Updated: 2019-02-23
Packaged: 2019-11-04 11:19:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17897462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lavender_Prime/pseuds/Lavender_Prime
Summary: Двое оставшихся вспоминают семерых ушедших





	Радость дара превыше его проклятья

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Blessings Outweigh the Curse of the Gift](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/459347) by InnitMarvelous. 



«Когда дело касается смертных, время летит так быстро, – подумал Олорин, склоняясь к надгробному камню и очищая пальцами надпись. – Их жизни – точно свечи: горят ярко, но сжигают сами себя с той же силой, с какой они проживают свои жизни».   
И ныне уже четверо упокоились в земле Блаженного края. Взгляд Олорина затопила печаль, воспоминания бередили душу, когда его древние глаза вчитывались в каждое из имен, с большим искусством вырезанных на надгробиях.

_Бильбо Бэггинс_  
Нашедший кольцо и кольценосец

Фродо Бэггинс  
Кольценосец и Погибель Саурона

Сэмуайс Гэмджи  
Верный друг кольценосца

Гимли, сын Глоина  
Друг эльфов и один из Братства кольца

  
– Как летит время, – вдруг произнес кто-то, вырвав Олорина из размышлений. Майя повернул голову: рядом стоял Леголас, почтительно склонив голову перед местом упокоения Гимли. – Если бы мне довелось предвидеть, какая боль останется после его ухода, стал бы я настолько близким другом смертным и гному? И сошелся ли бы с кем-нибудь из них?  
– Я могу ответить только одно. Решай сам, Леголас Зеленолист, что сильнее: радость, обретенная в вашей дружбе, или боль, иссушающая тебя после их ухода? – спросил Олорин.   
Эльф на миг задумался.  
– Верно, Гэндальф. Если бы пришлось выбирать заново, я вновь стал бы их другом и полюбил их.  
– Вот именно, – согласился Гендальф, – и я о том же.  
И где-то далеко семеро из Братства Кольца улыбнулись своим утраченным друзьям, зная, что разлука не будет вечной.  
В Арде Исцеленной они снова будут вместе…


End file.
